Devil May Cry: By Devil's Own
by HanyouKayleeSama
Summary: Her Life changed after a demon attack when she was a teen. Now she is a dangrous devil hunter, but her powers are lacking. She is hired to kill a demon in New York City, but will her powers pull togeather long enough to get the job done?
1. Chapter 1:Diary of a Devil Hunter: Lenne

My second Fan fic. I don't know how to do one pagers, heh heh. I got a feeling this is another long one. Enjoy...  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 1  
  
I stood out my living room window into the dense fog that surrounded my home town of Smittyville, New York. I was fifteen that year and going through my first year in high school. It was late October, three days from Halloween. My foster mother was mending my dress while my foster father watched the latest reports on the strange disappearances and deaths in the area. There was a curfew in effect. Apparently some physco was running around the area who liked to rip people up.  
  
I didn't really pay close attention to the events on the television. I had problems of my own. I had always been an outcast amongst people, I was different. I was an average height, but I had strange colored hair and eyes, and always had long finger nails. My nails were easy enough to hide by simply clipping them, though by nightfall they were grown back. My hair and eyes were a problem though. My foster parents wouldn't let me wear contacts or die my hair. I was usually bullied in school about my unusual appearance.  
  
It was Sunday night and I was dreading those terrible words mothers' seem take pleasure in saying. "It's time for bed, Lenne, honey. You have school tomorrow." My foster mother said still sewing. I just stood there. I didn't want to go to school. I was hell on earth.  
  
I had only two friends at the time. One was Danny Fisher, but I called him Fishy for short. He was close to my height though I have always been tall a little taller. He had blonde hair and blue eyes, a little chubby but very strong, though he never could best me in a arm wrestling match. He was a shy boy, though he had a little bit of an anger issue. Little things made him fly off the handle. He was my age but he acted much younger. I guess that is why I liked him so much.  
  
Though Fishy was my best friend there was one other who I found interesting enough to hang around with. Her name was Misty Mann. She too was blonde hair and blue eyes, thirteen years old and shy to a fault. She would never tell anyone but she dreamed of being a singer. Unfortunately, in my opinion, she made windows shatter, cats screech and dogs howl. Of course, I would never tell her that. Everyone had to have a dream, who was I to destroy it. My was to one day have a place where I would be accepted for who I am. Someone who would be with me. A husband and a family. Though I couldn't see it happening the way the boys at school treated me.  
  
"Lenne, sweetie, did you hear me?" She said again capturing my attention.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"It's time for bed." She repeated.  
  
"Rachel, hurry look at this!" My foster father exclaimed.  
  
There wasn't much to say about Rachel and John. I hadn't know them very long. I had been in foster care for as long as I remember. I was told, by a previous foster parent, with whom I fought with constantly, that my real father raped my mother, and she had committed suicide directly after my birth. Not that I cared. Well, maybe a little. I think all orphans do. It would been nice to have met her. I don't remember much about her but I saw her once. Yes, I know I said she had died after I was born, but I know I saw her.  
  
I remember bright light, lots of people running about. I remember the first time I felt pain and having something being shoved down my throat. Then, I saw her. It was only a glimpse. She was beautiful despite the fatigue across her lovely face. She was sweating and her brown hair stuck to her forehead. She had red liquid all over her and people holding her down as she tried to reach for me. That was the last time I saw her.  
  
"My God!" Rachel screamed. I walked over the the two sitting in the family room infront of the TV. "Do you think this is..." Rachel stammered.  
  
"Maybe... But there is no need to think it will come here." Jon replied.  
  
"But if it does... Will we have time to prepare? Should we call 'him'?"  
  
"Okay... Maybe 'he' can fix this. You two stay here. I'll make the call."  
  
"What call? To who?" I asked. Both Jon and Rachel remained silent.  
  
I brushed away my concern and returned to my window. I groaned as I sat on the window sill. I was tired but regretting bed. That meant school would come sooner. That and the spot I sat in was uncomfortable. I stared into the dense fog to the blurry outside world and clicked my pen in my hands, that I used for my homework.  
  
Then I noticed a movement in the lawn of the neighbors across the street. At first I thought it was a dog but I was way too big to be a dog of any kind. It crawled stealthy like a cat, as if surveying the area. I backed away from the window towards Rachel.  
  
"Rachel..." I whispered. "Hey, come quick. Look at that!"  
  
I pointed out the window to the animal outside. It was enormous, I could tell that much, but little else due to the fog. I also noted that it moved with grace like a cat on the prowl. Rachel stood next to me. She searched the darkness but saw nothing. My eyesight was keen in both day and night, but poor Rachel required glasses to see anything far away. I sighed as I spoke to her, "You should be able to see it soon. It's getting close the the porch light!"  
  
Then Rachel saw it, and I watched her bite back a scream. She grabbed me by the arm and pulled me behind the couch in the family room. Not a word, Lenne, honey. It's going to be okay." I wanted to tell her that I was fine, other that the red marks on my arm from her tight grip, that she was the one freaking out, but as I looked at her I realized that her statement was more trying to reassuring herself than me. "I'm going to find Jon. You stay here and don't move!"  
  
Rachel's comment was a sternly whispered command. I decided best to obey, for now. I was very interested in this creature. What was it? There was something behind Rachel's fear, but what? My stomach knotted and I felt hot from head to toe but I pushed it out of my mind. I wasn't at all interested in getting sick! But why was I getting sick? I wasn't scared as much as I was fascinated. I decided to be darring and peer over the back of the couch. I looked through the window and found it again, still bathed the the golden light of the porch lantern. The fog still made it difficult to decifer all its detail but I could see it much more clearly.  
  
It was huge, and had a sleek body. My cat theory was proven when I saw it, but what puzzled me was the head. It had a snake like head to a feline body, two horns just behind its cat like ears and large, red, glowing eyes. It looked like it was looking for something. It crouched down and sniffed the soil at it's feet, then looked up and looked around.  
  
I gasped when Jon snuck up behind me and pulled my back down behind the couch. He hushed me when I tried to whisper a protest. Jon then took my arm and led me to the stairs.  
  
"What did he say, Jon?" Rachel's voice quivered in absolute fear.  
  
"I told him it was close... I told him the situation... He knows it here. He said he'd be here in approximately an hour. We have to find a safe place to hide till then. You take Lenne upstairs and hide. I'll stay down here and keep an eye on it."  
  
Rachel looked as though she was going to protest when suddenly I heard a loud crash. I turned the corner and saw the beast ripping though the front window of the neighbor's home. Jon grabbed mw again and pushed me up the stairs. Rachel shut off all the lights as we passed down the hall and into my room.  
  
What happened next would haunt my dreams for the rest of my life. I heard a loud roar followed by screams of horror and agony of death. I tried to rush to my window but Rachel held me back. Jon was still down stairs. Now I was afraid. Scared to death actually. I felt like I had ice water running through my veins and I shivered. Rachel pulled me to her and whispered.  
  
"It's ok, sweetie. It'll be ok."  
  
I felt something warm on my cheeks when I realized that I was crying. Those people were dead. Among other senses I had an incredibly acute sense of smell. My window opened slightly I could smell the thick coppery sent of blood, and lots of it. I knew the neighbors across the street well. They were teachers. At the high school, Mr. Roberts was my literature teacher, Mrs. Roberts was a 3rd grade teacher.  
  
I began to cry harder. I buried my face into Rachel's chest. I couldn't stop crying. Jon rushed into my room at that moment, his face was stark white, his hands over his mouth and tears rolling down his face.  
  
"I tried to call again... to tell him that it was on the block... but there was no answer... He might be on the way. It's working it's way around the block. As long as we stay here we'll be..." Jon was cut off by another loud crash and the sounds of screams. It was the Patersons home. The blood sent filled the air and Rachel began to sob. Jon sat in the corner with us as we huddled closer. "It's gonna be fine."  
  
"How can we protect her?" Rachel sobbed.  
  
"It'll be fine." Jon replied.  
  
Several minutes pasted and another house was ravaged. Some time later we heard gun shots. Jon dashed to the window but ran back after taking a peek.  
  
"Is it him?" Rachel asked.  
  
"No, it's a local."  
  
"He'll be killed. He can't stop that thing." Rachel's eyes wide with fear. Jon only nodded.  
  
Several more shot thundered, then the firing ceased and a man's screams sliced through the air. More blood filled the air. I noted he must have been a terrible shot for I could only smell human blood in the atmosphere. The monster wasn't injured.  
  
I watched the digital clock in my bedroom. It had been a little less than a half an hour since the first house was attacked. Who was going to be here in an hour? The army? It seemed that the police was no match for this thing. Several more local arrived but only slowed the monster's mission down. They too met with a terrible, agonizing death. Three more houses down and nearly a dozed people murdered. The smell of blood so thick i cause me to vomit several times. Rachel rubbed my back and Jon held my hair from my face. They were so worried about me. My body still felt warm. I wondered if I was getting a fever.  
  
It was making it's way down the row of houses on the opposite side of the street. Soon it would double back and work on the side we lived on. Suddenly it hit me. Fishy lived six houses down from me. Misty lived two up from him. The monster would get to them soon. I shot to my feet in a panic. I tried to run but Jon grabbed my arm and tried to pull me back down.  
  
"Lenne, get down!"  
  
"But, Fishy! He'll be killed. I have to go and warn them! I have to do something!" I screamed.  
  
Rachel tried to silence me as Jon tugged on my arm. I succeeded in pulling away and rushed out of my room and down the stairs to the front door. I opened it slowly looking around for the monster. I heard Jon running down the stairs after me, I darted out to the bushes that lined our front patio. Jon jumped down behind me.  
  
"Damn it, Lenne. Get back inside. Fishy will be fine!"  
  
"No. It'll get to his house soon, Jon. We have to stop this thing!" Though I whispered Jon still hushed me.  
  
"Lenne, I'm done being reasonable with you." His eyes were mixed with anger, fear and worry. "I can't let anything happen to you. You mean the world to us! We love you!" I could tell Jon wasn't going to let me go, but I refused to back down.  
  
At that moment I heard a door creek open. I saw Mr. Fisher looking out the door to see if the monster was about. Then Fishy and his family darted from their home to the car parallel parked infront of their house. They tried to get in as quietly as possible to make an escape. The beast no where in sight. Jon and I watched and prayed silently for their safety. If they escaped then all I had to worry about was Misty, who lived three houses down form me.  
  
I watched as Mrs. Fisher began to get in the car. Mr. Fisher cranked the engine, but it refuse to start. Then I heard Mrs. Fisher scream. The monster was standing in the yard kiddy corner to their car. It snarled as if angry they were trying to escape, and then charged. Fishy held his little sister as she screamed and huddled against him in the back seat, as his father frantically tried to start the engine.  
  
I ran out of the bushes towards the car and screamed. Fishy looked at me. I could see the terror in his eyes. A mixture of sweat and water from the misty fog accumulated on my face. Jon screamed and Rachel called me from my window, but I kept running.  
  
The monster leaped and landed on the hood of the Fisher's car, totally smashing the front, rendering the vehicle useless. The family began to disembark the car. I ran to the garden of house near by, scooped up a hand full of rocks and began to pitch them at the beast, cursing wildly.  
  
I was suddenly sorry when it turned to me and growled. It seemed to be smiling slightly. I was not close enough to see it. It had a cat like body, a snake head with horns, black fur on it's legs and chest but black feathers on it's face, neck and back. I was chilled to the bone.  
  
Though my plan had worked and Fishy and his family made it safely inside their home, I stood alone to face a killer. Snarling and growling, I noticed the tip of it's tail had a large rattle that was now shaking vigorously. I began to back away slowly. I could smell the blood of all those people on it's body. It's red eyes fixated on me.  
"Lenne, Run!" Jon screamed and ran towards me.  
  
"Lenne!" Rachel was now outside holding her chest.  
  
I was frozen to that spot. Then... There was gun fire. The thing yelped and a young man ran between me and the monster. The creature growled ferociously. I cringed and shivered. The man's back turned towards me. He wore a red leather jacket with metal chains and buttons on the sleeves, faded black leather pants, black boots that, though they were shined, were worn in areas, and a red helmet with the words "Devil May Cry" painted on the sides infront of a woman's silhouette holding two guns above her head.  
  
I could tell the man was strong. He had two beautiful shiny guns in his hands and a large sword on his back. He placed his guns calmly into the back of his pants and drew his sword. The monster made sound of what appeared to be laughing. The man started to chuckle as well.  
  
"Heh, you're one ugly pussy! Let's get this over with... Here kitty, kitty, kitty." The man taunted. I couldn't help but smile.  
  
Jon grabbed me and we ran back to our house as the mystery man clashed in battle with the beast. I watched from my lawn as he moved, swinging his sword as if it weighed nothing. He moved so charismatic and graceful. I was taken back with his beautiful and dangerous dance.  
  
I caught wind of blood, but not human. It was the monster's. The man hacked away at it's body like it was made of jello. It smelled and salty and sweet at the same time. I was beginning to feel strange. My stomach burned, my skin cold, my eyes watered and stung, and my chest felt heavy to the point I couldn't breath.  
  
While I fought my sickness the mysterious man killed the monster. I did get to see much of the fight, due to my illness. The man chuckled then sliced of it's dead. The eys dulled from a brilliant red glow to a lifeless stare. I collapsed.  
  
Rachel rushed to my side. She knelt down and held me close. I was terrified. I didn't know what was going on. The man walked to me and set the head onto the ground. He sheathed his sword onto his back and knelt beside me.  
  
"Calm down, kid. Don't try to fight it, it only makes you sicker." He spoke softly to me before turning his attention to Jon. "I take it she's a halfling."  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"You ok, kid? That was pretty brave. Not many would challenge a demon like that."  
"Demon?" Was all I could manage to say.  
  
"Thank you Mr. Dante. If you hadn't come, Lenne would have..." Rachel said fighting tears.  
  
"Hey, that's my job!" The man took off his helmet and I gasped. He smiled at me. "You sure you're ok, kid?"  
  
All I could do was nod. He was young and very handsome. He couldn't have been more than twenty. White hair swayed unrulingly in the slight breeze, and I could plainly see the more beautiful crystal blue eyes I had ever seen. He had a boyishly handsome face, but obviously a very dangerous man to trifle with.  
  
"Well, I guess we and I will be meeting again sometime. There aren't many of us around you know. What's your name?"  
"Lenne."  
  
"Cool... I'm Dante. Sorry I can't stay and talk with you more, but so many demons so little time. You take care, okay. I gotta get going." He said smirking.  
  
"Mr. Dante?" Rachel asked "She will be training soon, now that her pawers are getting stronger. Maybe she could..."  
  
"Sorry, lady. I don't got time for amateurs. Maybe after she's learned how to handle herself we'll team up one day." He looked at me and winked. I blushed from head to toe, he burst into laughter. "Later, cutie."  
  
"Wait!" I yelled trying to get up, but fell back from dizziness. "Um, thank you." He smiled at me again and chuckled. He was so handsome.  
  
"Mr. Dante, here is the money we owe you." Jon said handing him several hundred dollar bills.  
  
"Keep it. This one's on me. You got my number and the password should this happen again. Later."  
  
He replaced the helmet on his head, leaned over to the severed head and lifted it up over his shoulder. "Wow he's strong!" I whispered to myself moments before he began to laugh again. He walked to an old motorcycle and drove away. I looked at my foster parents. I groaned at the sickness shrouding my body. Jon helped me inside as Rachel fixed tea for us. They knew I had a million questions that demanded answers. Training? So few of what? Demons? Amateurs? Half what?!?  
  
That night my life changed... My body as well.  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter Two will be up soon. 


	2. Chapter 2:Diary of a Devil Hunter: Lenne

Chapter 2

I've spent ten years as a devil hunter. I left my hometown and traveled everywhere a demon could cause havoc, yet still I lack the ability to fully control my powers. The night I first encountered demons I changed physically and emotionally, along with my visions of the future. Not that I get visions. I have always wanted a home where I could be accepted the way I was. To have and be apart of a family. Now I just hope to live one day without demons... So far, no good...

Ever since that night I met Dante, my life is a living hell. I haven't seen the courageous man, that I now base my life on, only heard of his daring adventures and perils. I try to be as brave and face my enemies with a laugh and strength enough to overcome them. Though I'm not as graceful as he was, I try to show a little of the same finesse.

Not a day goes by when I don't think of Dante. 'I guess we and I will be meeting again sometime.' The thought has played in my mind over and over. How? When? Where? I guess you could say I've been obsessed for the past ten years.

I learned a lot that night. Who I was, what I am, and what I am destined to become. I was led to believe that my parents were terrible people. But, that was all a terrible lie, made to make me unhappy. It was all untrue. That night Jon and Rachel told me about my origins.

My father was a demon, my mother was a human. He was, at one time, Mundus' general of an advanced demon task force made to oppress humanity. My father took up arms against the demon Mundus and his army with another demon named Sparda. Sparda took my father to earth with him and they lived amongst the humans, preserving peace and fighting any little demons who appeared.

One day my father came across a girl who was being attacked by a large demon. My father saved her. She was only fifteen but very pretty, sweet and kind. My father was injured in the battle and she cared for him. It was then he learned she was an orphan and that she had no home and barely enough to eat. He took her with him, they fell in love and a year later they married, and I was the result.

Jon and Rachel told me that my mother and father loved each other so much that when she was in any danger, my father felt it and was there to rescue her. I wanted that too. To love someone so much to be connected spiritually. Anyway... My mother and father were at home when a demon horde appeared at their door. My father drove them back but was then killed protecting my mother from a demon named Souzan. The demon injured my mother but she was able to escape. My mother went into labor and made it to a hospital, but died from complications of child birth and loss of blood. She didn't commit suicide.

I had to admit I was a little shocked by the news. I am half demon. Which explains my hair, and eyes and nail, but now my demon blood has strengthened, I now have Black streaks in my hair and fangs. My fangs aren't really noticeable until my angry or I decide to transform. My transformed state still looks human enough, but my skin turns paler, my eyes a bright amethyst, my nails longer, and my hair turns a reddish purple.

I was told, also, that none of my other foster parents knew of my real past. Jon and Rachel were hand chosen to take me on after so many foster homes returned me. They knew of my past and even knew my mother and father. I was left blissfully ignorant for the reason being, they desired me to have a normal, human childhood. Heh, yeah like that really worked...

From that moment on my life was different. My body had changed and I refused to go to school. We moved to a remote house in a little piece of country near Alabama, miles from civilization, and acres of land for me to wander. I was relieved to get away from the starting eyes and accusing whispers. Though I did miss Misty and Fishy we kept in contact through letters and phone. I was home schooled and began my "nessicary" demon slaying training.

At eighteen my teacher sent me on my first real mission, all on my own. I guess it was... a... a... complete disaster!!! But, I'm not dead... I was to go to a warehouse that had been infested with demons. Turns out it was a firework storage and the demon was of a fire variety. I had everything under control... Until my speed ability fizzed out on me. The demon let out a burst of flame and well... I let you guess the out come. Big mistake huh? Good news was the demon was exterminated. Bad news was I was bedridden for a week with third-degree burns, and was no longer able to go on missions alone until I learned why my powers cut in and out.

Most of my missions I have similar troubles. My speed lowers to a normal human, my strength gives way, my demonic energy just vanishes. I don't know why. There's no real pattern to it. I talked with all manner of beings, demon and human and some I'm not to sure about. I became used to using my smarts to get out of sticky situations. Never let your enemy know you have weakened. Don't depend on demonic power all the time and rely on the good old fashioned noodle to think of a reasonably solution.

After a while my teacher set me free, saying there was nothing more to teach me that I couldn't learn on my own. He told me that intellect was my best quality and I was going to be an incredible devil hunter. Jon and Rachel gave me a great start at my own business. They picked out a building, made the first payment, even got me power and telephone. I was totally excited. I liked to call it my "Slayer Lair." Heh, thankfully I had a better name for my business. I decided since I half devil and I was hunting devils I would call my place "By Devil's Own". Not to bad, right?

I'm a trained devil hunter now, with a name of my own. I took my mother's name as my middle name and father's name as my surname. I am Lenne Alanna Sauron. 


	3. Chapter 3:Diary of a Devil Hunter: Lenne

Chapter 3: Diary of a Devil Hunter - Lenne Sauron

Another boring Wednesday night. I finished my dinner, took a shower, rearranged my furniture for the second time, and played video games till my thumbs cramped. Not a call all night. I open my doors at dust and close up at dawn. I sometimes take calls during the day but that's my sleep time. Most of the action happens in the night.

I pushed my loose strand of hair back from my face that refused to be in a pony tail, as I pull out my newer issue of Rock Informer. I had read it maybe nine times, but it's better than nothing. I knew if I decided to relax a call would come in, so I didn't leave my office often. Though a drink at Manny's Bar didn't sound displeasing.

I sighed heavily and glanced at my clock. Two A.M. 'Well, I guess being gone twenty minutes couldn't hurt.' I thought to myself. Chicago was a big town but thankfully there's a bar just down the street, about six blocks.

I jumped up and grabbed my coat. I usually wear black because blood doesn't show as badly. I get tired of bleaching or tossing new outfits. I wore black jeans, a black t-shirt, black army boots, and of course my black leather trench coat. But I think I look better in blue.

I walk to the door to go to Manny's when a knock sounds behind my front door. I threw my hands up in defeat, and answered my door, regretting the drink I wouldn't get. When I opened the door I saw a short, beautiful woman with long blonde hair. She had on an evening gown and a very expensive looking fur coat that seemed to engulf her tiny figure. She was much shorter than myself, I stood at an even six foot. I noticed that she seemed uncomfortable and troubled. Without inviting her in she walked through my door and took a seat.

"Please sit down." I said sarcastically. "So... How can I help you?"

"I have a demon problem."

"Really?" I said with mock surprise.

"Yes... There is a demon that has been hunting me. I need him destroyed." She was sitting with her legs crossed and her sequenced purse in her lap.

"What does it look like?"

"It's tall, around six foot six. It appears to look human when it wants to. It has white hair. It transforms it's body into this hideous devil creature."

"Alright. Where did you last see it?"

"I was on business in New York. It has been staying in an abandoned building."

"You got an address?"

"Yes."

"Great. Makes my job a little easier. Give me an address, a way to contact you and then we discuss my fee"  
"That's fine. I'll pay anything."

Oh, how I do love to hear those words. I watched her write down the supposed address of the abandoned building, and contemplated who much I should charge her. From the looks of her, she was loaded, or married to someone who was. Don't get me wrong, I do my share of pro bono work for people who can't afford my services, and need a demon slaying, but I gotta eat and bills to pay. Besides, this means I would have to travel, which meant travel expenses as well as ammunition and other little necessities. I decided to ask for a nice, comfortable sum.

"Well, with travel, ammunition, and my usually fee for disposing of demons... Let's say... $8000. Half now, half on completion. If I don't, can't or won't kill the demon, the first four thousand is mine to keep, and the other four thousand is yours, but I assure you, I have never failed a mission."

"It's a deal."

She sat the address and a business card onto my desk and reached over to shake my hand. When our hands contacted I pulled her forward towards my desk until she leaned close to me, her face only inches from mine. "Remember Miss,"

"Mrs. Leigh-Lamont, Mrs. Samantha Leigh-Lamont."

"Well, Mrs. Leigh-Lamont, I am a devil hunter... I kill the demon... you don't pay the rest... the demon will be the least of your worries. Get my drift?" I said squeezing her hand to make a point.

"Yes, yes."

The woman looked at me fearfully. My comment hit its mark. I've had people try to skip town and not pay me and some just simply refuse to pay. Though it was an empty threat, hunting human not being my style, I wasn't about to let her know that. If i wanted to chase after people who didn't pay the money owed I would have become one of those damned annoying bill collectors.

She left my office to get my first payment, so I decided to pack what thing from the office I may need. All of my clothes were at my appartment, so I would have to go there later. I finished and walked to my desk to await her arrival.

Chicago is known for cold winters but summers aren't too peachy either. Hot and humid around the lakes 90 degree weather feels more like 100 degrees. With no air conditioning and little help from my rotating fan my office was like a baker's oven even in the late night to early morning.

I sat till dawn waiting for her to return. Finally I decided she wasn't going to come back. Guess I scared her too much. Oh well. I grabbed my backpack and decided to leave my packed bags till tomorrow night when she came rushing through my door almost in anger and tossed me the money stuffed in an envelope. Didn't even knock! What a snotty bitch! I pulled out the money and began to count.

"You don't trust me?"

"I trust no one! I'll contact you when I'm done." I said finished counting and began to grab my bags to leave.

She walked out of my office as if she were the queen of all humanity. I was really starting to dislike her. She didn't seem so desperate now, or even afraid. As if she knew something I didn't. Oh well.

I watched her get into a stretch limo. Just before she ducked in she flashed me a smile. I pasted a more than obvious fake smile back to her. Her driver pulled away and I secured my office for the day.

I stopped my several stores on my way to my apartment. Armory and gun store, a deli mart, and then my apartment. Normally I ride my Harley on jobs for speed and flexibility, but on long trips I take my Toyota Camary. She's a fairly decent ride. I packed my trunk and set on my way to New York City, New York. 


	4. Chapter 4:Diary of a Devil Hunter: Lenne

Chapter 4

The trip to New York was as uneventful as expected. Occupying myself only with singing to rock stations from local cities and towns I pasted through. It was a long trip, but I managed to drive the remainder of the day and well into the night. The scenery was lovely up to New York City. It was similar to Chicago with it's bustling crowds and super tall buildings, ridiculous traffic jams, and fair share of prostitutes, pimps, gang bangers and loonies wondering the streets.

I located a motel close to my destination that morning after a two hour traffic delay, an idiot who claimed to be God's messenger was literally fist fighting a guy who claimed to be Satan's left hand man. Hah! I unloaded my car, settled into my room, took a shower, and decided to sleep until dusk when my mission would truly begin.

When I awoke, and dressed in my usual black leather pants, black silk shirt, black trench coat and army boots, my long hair pulled back from my face in a high, tight ponytail. I strapped on my guns, daggers, sword, and throwing knives, locked up my room and headed to my car. Most women in the movies wear calf-high boots with four inch heels, made to look sexy as well as dangerous. But, come on, lets face it! You can't hardly walk in those things much less than fight a demon.

The building in question wasn't to far from the motel. I did that purposely. IF the demon put up a reasonably good fight, I might be exhausted or injured and in need of rest. Traveling across town would prove not only uncomfortable, but maybe dangerous. As I drove I thought of a plan of action. Do I go in stealthy-like? Or do I burst in guns blazing and ask my questions to the corpse that remained? I didn't really make a decision until I reached the place.

"This can't be right!" I said staring at what looked like an open business. There was an old Harley motorcycle and a new Kawasaki parked in front. Lights crept through the center and underneath the front door, and a neon sign lit the alleyway in front. "Devil Never Cry" it read, with a silhouette of a longhaired woman poising with two guns. "'Why does that look so familiar?"

I got out of my Camary and moved to the door, listening for any signs of movement. I pulled my trusted .45 and checked the safety. Ready! I took a deep calming breath and exhaled slowly. I stood back from the door and kicked hard, causing both the planks of heavy wood to dislodge from the hinges and fly inward. I took aim, but was shocked when in my view was a blonde haired woman sitting behind an old beat up desk.

I lowered my weapons to my side, but did not holster them, just in case I met with resistance. She stared at me a moment then smiled, almost sweetly. Keeping caution I moved slowly towards her. Before I could utter a word, a man walked from the back hallway of the building.

He stood with no shirt, in black faded jeans, white socks, and a towel over his head, shaking it vigorously. Water droplets raced down his rigged muscles and disappeared into his jeans. He was perfectly sculpted. I almost forgot to breath.

"What the hell is going on, Trish?"

"Looks like another devil hunter sent by that cultist bitch. So... What's your name?" The woman behind the desk said smiling. She had her feet propped up on the desktop as the man continued to dry his hair.

"You look familiar." The man said. "Do I know you"  
"Not that I am aware of." I replied. I took aim and inched slightly closer. Unnerved by the raw lust I felt in this person presence. I tried to look at him better. "So, how do we do this? Are you harboring a demon? Are you going to tell me where the demon is, or do I need to make you?"

"I think you're looking for me." The man said as he straightened and removed the towel from his head.

I gasped and stepped back. White, silver hair, slightly disheveled fell down around his head, almost kissing his shoulders. Crystal blue eyes stared coldly at me. It was him! The man I'd based my career by. Standing in front of me. He hadn't changed much. Though I knew he had aged ten years he looked no older than twenty-three. I couldn't help but stare dumbly.

He walked to the wall, where I noticed for the first time, housed dozens of severed demon heads, pinned by large swords. He chose a long beautifully crafted sword and walked infront of me, taking fighting stance.

"So? We gonna do this or what? What ya waiting for? Having second thoughts,?" He smirked.

"It's you." Was all I could manage to say.

"So, we do know each other. I thought you looked familiar."

"I... Your... Dante... right?"

"Yep, scared?"

"No... I mean." I holster my weapon to show him I wouldn't fight. I expected him to relax. He didn't "I'm not scared. We met before. Remember? Ten years ago. I'm Lenne."

"Not a clue. Are we gonna fight or what?"

"No! Of course not! Your the reason I became a demon slayer." I looked around the room and saw the head of the demon that attacked me so many years ago. "That one remember." Dante glanced at the head. "I was a teenager. My foster parents were Jon and Rachel. You killed the demon before it got to me."

"Nor ringing a bell, babe." He said finally relaxing his body realizing I didn't mean to fight him. "I've done the whole slay and rescue thing too many times to remember every hot chick I save." He looked seriously at her and frowned seeing the hurt in her eyes. "Did we ever sleep together?"

"Good Lord, No! I was only fifteen.!"

He laughed.

"So, your name's Lenne. Your half-demon?" The blonde woman called Trish asked.

"Yes. I'm a half-breed. I'm Lenne Sauron. The devil Sauron was my father."

Trish shot up from her chair and gawked at me. Her mouth dropped and her eyes grew wide with astonishment. She stammered for a while trying to find the correct words. Dante stared at her obviously interested in what she had to say.

"Your the daughter of Sauron? Mundus' head general of war?"

Dante turned his stare to me. He looked my up and down as if sizing me up. Trish now leaned over, her hands planted on the desk, awaiting my response. Dante crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yes. My father was once the general under Mundus' rule. But, my father left to help a demon named Sparda. My mother married him and I was born. I don't know much more. My father fell in battle before my birth and my mother died during the labor."

"This is a new one on me. I thought my father stood alone against Mundus." I gave him a shocked look. "Yeah, I'm the son of Sparda."

"So? What now?" Trish asked.

I didn't know. I leaned back against a nearby wall and bowed my head. My mission was to kill my hero. My idol. "I don't know." I paused. "I'll contact Samantha and tell her I can't t do it."

"No!" Dante said walking up to me.

"What? Why?" I said staring in disbelief. He chuckled at me, wink and smiled. I blushed.

"Oh! Now I remember you." He chuckled again the too my hand and led me to the chair by his desk. "I want you to do this. Contact her. Tell her Trish and I are dead, take the Sparda with you as proof. Have her met you some where secluded to do business. Then, we'll catch her and beat her until we find out what the hell this is all about." 


End file.
